gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Smuggling Group
This event is one of the four Airship Gumball Events, and combines airship battles and mazes. Access To have access to this event, you need to have unlocked airships and at least 100k energy. If you meet the requirements and the event is ongoing, your first sky exploration should make you approach the event. After that, you can return to it by clicking on the saucer that will appear on your mini-map. Ran: *Dec 9 to 16, 2016 (Note, at this point, the name of the event is changed to Planet Smuggling Group) *Mar 31 to Apr 7 2017 *Jun 23 to Jun 30 2017 *Oct 3 to Oct 10 2017 *Oct 13 to Oct 20 2017 *Dec 7 to Dec 14 2017 *Jun 1 to Jun 7 2018 *Oct 10 to Oct 16 2018 (NO.5 Mutant frags) *Jun 11 to Jun 17 2019 (NO.1 Mutant frags) *Aug 9 to Aug 15 2019 (Cosmic Godfather frags) Overall info Defeat the enemy ships for score rewards and badges. Score is used for end of event prizes (Mutant fragments and The Smuggler airship chips). Badges are for purchasing prizes in the badge shop. 150,000 score rewards are required for the best prize. That means getting 20,000 each day (defeat all enemies) and the 10,000 bonus on the last day for the "ultimate boss". Gumballs *NO.1 Mutant *NO.2 Mutant *NO.3 Mutant *NO.4 Mutant *NO.5 Mutant *Cosmic Godfather Sky Sky Enemies Maximum 20,000 score rewards per day. Even if you fail to defeat an enemy, you'll get a fraction of its score rewards. It will look like the possible score rewards are decreasing because you've already claimed some of them. When you defeat a mutant in the sky, you will either get an extra reward (on top of what is listed above) of 10 badges or be offered the opportunity to follow the defeated mutant into a maze for 1 vigor. See below for details. Runes If you fail a fight multiple times, you'll get a runestone that will automatically be used in your next sky fight for this event. The number of fails needed to get a rune vary but it is usually in the range 3 to 5. 'Maze Occurrences' Sometimes after defeating a mutant, you can follow it into a maze (1 vigor). You have only one attempt per day to complete the maze. If you fail to complete the maze, it will disappear. You will not have access to re-enter the maze until you defeat that mutant again. The maze shows up randomly each day. If you defeat all the opponents, the option will on average be offered 1.5 times per day. It is never offered from Cosmic Godfather nor for the big final fight of the final day. 'Maze Enemies' Bosses *Break the glass behind them to drop 5 of their fragments (use summons like Zerglings, AOE spells or the M78 Nebula Nuclear Bomb if you stole it from the Lunatic Gumball). Only one gene is obtainable from each mutant per event. Don't forget to pick up the gene item before leaving the maze! * No 5 Mutant Gumball '- in 3F of respective maze ** Stats: Attack 40 HP 800 ** Energy Bomb - Launch an attack each round ** Mutant Armor - Magic Resistance +30% ** On defeating boss - 20 Guardian's Badge, 2000 Relic Fragments ** From No 5 Mutant Gene - 5 No 5 Mutant Gumball Fragments *'No 4 Mutant Gumball - in 4F of respective maze **Stats: Attack 50 HP 1000 **Crushing Ball - Launches an attack every 2 rounds to cause 200% damage to enemies **Mutant Armor - Physical Resistance 30% * No 3 Mutant Gumball - in 5F of respective maze ** Stats: Attack 45 HP 800 ** Rapid Blow - Launch an attack each round and cause 150% damage to enemy ** Overspeed Movement - High Dodge Attribute - Dodge 60% * No.2 Mutant Gumball - in 6F of respective **Stats: Attack 35 HP 1000 **Piercing Cannon - Launches an attack every 3 rounds to cause 400% damage **Mutant Armor - Physical Resistance 30% * No.1 Mutant Gumball - in 7F of respective **Stats: Attack 40 HP 1000 **Super Energy Bomb - Launch an attack every 2 rounds to cause 300% damage **Mutant Armor - Physical Resistance 30% Other Encounters Airship Deviceright|x70px * Destroy for airship materials Cosmic Godfather's Binright|x70px(Once per event) * Random floor, Random Maze: Grants 7 dragonballs to complete one round and obtain 1 divine dragon wish. Captive Gumball * Random floor, Random Maze. * Talk will release it as a Lunatic Gumball to fight. Skills : See Enemies section. * Defeat him for Mysterious Scepter, which gives relic fragments and 100 badges at the end of the maze * If you defeat him, he won't appear again in this run of the event in any maze. Tips : * Try using Werewolf Potion and summoners like Zerg Queen, Three-eye King, or Checkers. * You can also use Bandit's claw to steal the M78 Nebula Nuclear Bomb. You cannot use it against him but it will give you more rounds to defeat him and you can use the bomb against the boss of the maze. Raid Rewards On top of the rewards specified in the table below, each raid will also give: * 5 fragments (These are the *same* fragments that you can receive once per event per mutant through the genes like NO.5 Gene, might require to have won the fragments in a previous instance of the event) * 5 extra badges if the fragments are not awarded * Chance for an extra reward matching the Mysterious scepter (exact conditions unknown) Note that there is also likely some randomness to the rewards. Badge Shop Trade Guardian's Badges ( ) for prizes. Costs may change between event instances and new items may become available for badge purchase. Note: The various Mutant capsules like No.5 Mutant Capsule only show up once you have the corresponding gumball at 5 stars with certificate (or enough fragments to buy the certificate). The Geo Master's bag and Large Energy Storage Devices only show up once you have purchased all Mutant Capsules. Score Rewards The first event run had NO.3 Mutant fragments. The second event run has NO.2 Mutant fragments. Third event run has NO.1 Mutant fragments. Fourth event run had NO.5 Mutant fragments. Tips *Repeatedly failing will sometimes result in special golden runestone. **Frog of Mystery (Runestone) **Dragon's Wish (Runestone) **Impact Beam **Beam of Weakness **10X Galactic Pulse **Possibly others *You can revive during a fight using gems (3, 6, 9, 12, 15 consecutively). *After the Captive Gumball has been defeated, the first raid on all future cycles of this event will give rewards as if you had fought the gumball. Category:Events